Little League
by ghostworld
Summary: Eight best friends. One outsider. One incident that scarred… What happens when everything begins to fall apart? Do you take a stand? Or let it destroy you? Things will never be the same again… This will be LoVe and MaDi. Chapt. 1 finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This is Pre-series, Season 1, and Season 2 and slight AU. Many things have been altered and changed to some of the scenes. Italics are actual quotes from the show. All mistakes are mine, sorry, no beta.

A/N2: I know the prologue has only slight changes from what actually happened on the show, but it is important to the whole plot. There are things that will shock and surprise you… I'm trying something completely different and all I'm asking is for you guys to give it chance. So, please stick with me.

A/N3: This beautiful idea was given to me by Adja. Thank you, I hope you like it!

Enjoy!

**Prologue**

**Present**

_Beaver laughs._

Veronica was going trough an emotional rollercoaster, she tried hard to swallow the lump in her throat, and her body shook as a realization hit her hard, "_You raped me!_"

Beaver smirked as he stalked toward her, "_And Dick still thinks I'm a virgin._" He laughed upon seeing her reactions.

Veronica's face paled, the contents of her stomach threatening to come up, and her head was spinning. The morning after Shelley Pomroy's party prettified her, knowing that her so-called friends would do such a thing, not only that, but she had lost more than friends she'd lost her innocence. It hadn't only been Duncan that dreadful night, but Beaver.

Beaver who had to imagine whatever it was to prove to himself he was really a man and not the tortured coward crazed maniac he'd become.

Flashbacks flooded her mind, and in an instant she felt dirty and broken; she felt the same way she had the following morning after leaving the sheriff's station. All she wanted to that at that exact moment was run; run home to jump in the shower, to wash away the disgusting feeling she had. Wash it until her skin was red, raw, and burning.

Beaver's words snapped her of her thought, he had a menacing stare, his features no longer inexperienced, but murderous, "_You see, I know how to keep a secret._"

Veronica mustered all the strength she could, she couldn't break down in front of him, give him that satisfaction, "_That's what this was all about, isn't it. Keeping your secret? Well, it's over, it's out, I know._"

He took a couple of steps closer, "_Yeah, but I've got a pretty good feeling that you won't be telling anybody._"

Very proudly she announces, "_I already did, I told my dad. He knows._"

His stare is emotionless as he responds, "_That's, uh, that's too bad. He's on Woody's plane with him, right, right now on his way back? See, because I have no more use for Woody. You heard about the bomb in Woody's car, right? Yeah, 'cause there's one on his plane and all I have to do is dial._"

_Veronica is horrified. _

_Beaver laughs._ His voice is taunting,"_You wanna call your daddy? Say goodbye before I press send, go ahead. I'll give you a minute._"

Veronica is close to tears, "_Cassidy. No, you're not serious._" He wasn't satisfied, he'd already killed various people, innocent people, stolen her innocence, and now threaten to take the last person she had.

Veronica hadn't moved, he decided it was best to show her that he meant business; pulling out his phone he began to dial, "_Fifty-six, fifty-five, tick-tock._"

_Veronica dials her cell frantically. The phone rings. Veronica starts to cry. _"_Pick up. Please pick up._" _There's no answer and Veronica is beside herself. _"_Daddy._" She's whimpering. This couldn't be happening, not her daddy, she couldn't lose him, not now not ever… Her world was crumbling right before her and she couldn't do a thing to stop it.

Beaver simply shrugged his shoulders, "_Oh well._" He wasn't loosing anything. He'd lost everything he ever had a long time ago and some things he never had to begin with.

_On the phone now giving the time as 12:21am, Beaver pushes send to 555-0107. Behind Veronica's head, in the sky, there is an explosion and a fireball. _

"_What do you know?_" He questions mockingly.

_Veronica twists around and stares in shock, sobbing. She sinks down to her hands and knees. Beaver walks towards her and crouches down next to her on her left. _He grabs a fist full of her golden locks so she is looking straight at the sky where the fireball can still be seen, "Your daddy goes gone to a better place." Beaver brings the gun to Veronica's face and caresses her cheek with it, "And now it's your turn."

At this point, Veronica could careless, her body is motionless, and tears are streaming uncontrollably down her cheeks. She's lost the one constant in her life; her friend, her hero, her dad, her everything. The world didn't matter anymore not without him.

Logan steps outside on the roof and is terrified by what he sees, "_No!_"

_Beaver swings around and sees Logan standing behind him, some distance away. Beaver takes aim and fires. The shot misses Logan, ricocheting off a metal grill next to him. Logan dives to his left, behind a raised part of the roof. Beaver walks towards him. Logan pokes his head up and Beaver fires the gun again, just missing Logan as he ducks his head down. _

_Veronica leaps on Beaver's back and tackles him to the ground, trying to grab the gun._

She was furious, she's couldn't believe that this thing, this monster took the two most important things away from her; her virginity and her father.

_He pushes her off, keeping hold of the gun, and gets to his feet only to be tackled from the other direction by Logan._

_Beaver loses hold of the gun which slides away. He and Logan grapple until Beaver uses the taser, causing Logan to release him. Beaver starts to rise but is startled when Veronica shoots into the sky. She brings the gun level at Logan and Beaver. _

She wasn't going to go down without a fight. He was going to pay for everything he had done. She would get revenge even if it was the last thing she'd ever do.

Looking him straight in the eye, "_Logan, move away from him._" It wasn't a request, but a demand.

_Logan gets to his feet, as does Beaver. _"_Veronica, don't._"

For the first time, this whole time Logan had known Veronica, he couldn't read her. He couldn't see through her. This wasn't his Veronica.

Veronica was crying, "_He killed my father!_" The gun still pointing directly at Beaver.

_Logan starts t move slowly towards her._ He would be damned if he let his Veronica become a murder. He wouldn't let it happen not on his watch. She was better than that. She was what made his world go round and he wouldn't let her rot in jail. He wasn't worth it. "_Now give me the gun, Veronica._"

She needed to make Logan understand, let him know why this creature before them needed to die, he needed to pay for all his crimes, "_He killed everyone on the bus! He raped me!_"

_Logan looks back at Beaver in shock before returning his attention to Veronica, inching closer. _He couldn't believe his ears, Beaver had stolen Veronica's innocence, and caused so much pain, if it was up to him he would rip him a new one, but there was a larger task at hand, "_Look, You're not a killer, Veronica. Give me the gun._" _His hand is nearly on the gun. _

_Beaver just watches._

_Veronica cries harder._

He wanted to grab the gun and shoot him himself, but he knew Veronica would need him more now than ever. He wouldn't be able to do anything behind bars. "_You're not a killer, Veronica. Give me the gun._"

Veronica looks at his pleading eyes and _finally drops her arms, letting him take the gun. _

_He wraps his arms around her as she sobs. He rocks her, glancing at Beaver who has made his way to the edge of the roof. He looks down. Logan buries his face in Veronica's hair, comforting her. _

**A couple of weeks earlier…**

_At the 09er table, Dick is reading off a laptop screen as the other listen_.

"_Number 26, have you ever done it in a car? Yes. Number 27, have you ever done it in a moving car? Yes again_." He states matter-of-factly.

_Pam and Kimmy laugh as Meg joins them. Meg cuddles up to_ Duncan.

"_Oh my god! Meg, is Mac wearing your uniform?_" Shrieked Pam as she stared in distaste.

"_Yeah_." Meg answered shrugging her shoulders.

"_Better make sure she washes it_." Added Kimmy.

"_I'd boiled it if I were you_." Suggested Pam.

Dick looked over at Mac in awe, she looked beautiful, and the uniform accentuated every curve on her body, "Shut it!"

"_We fear what we don't understand._ Mac's _cool, you guys, really_." Meg defended one of her best friends.

"_You're too nice, Meg. The girl's a skank_." Added Pam.

_Duncan _and Cole _join the table. Pam visibly preens_.

Cole chuckles, "_Says Pam, the girl who scored a 63 on the purity test_."

"_Shut up_." Responds Pam.

"_Gosh._" Replies Cole.

"_I did not_." Pam tries to deny it.

"_What's a purity test?_" Asks Meg innocently.

"_Aw, it's this online list of questions of everything you could possibly do that's dirty or fun or illegal: have you smoked pot, have you ever shoplifted…_" Answered Duncan.

"_Have you ever done a reverse cowgirl?_" Interjected Dick.

_Pam is particularly amused. _

"_And then it tallies up your answers and gives you the score of what percentage pure you are. The lower score, the badder you've been_."

This time Kimmy cut in, "_So if you get a 60, you're 60 pure, 40 sack jockey. Anything under 60's really slutty_."

"_Unless you're a guy_." Added Cole.

"_It_ _was emailed to the whole school. Everyone's taking it._" Stated Pam.

Meg turns to Duncan, "_What'd you score?_"

Duncan looks down at his hands, "_Uh, 91_."

Dick laughed, "_Dude, Snow White took it and scored an 89_."

_Everyone at the table laughs_.

"_I think it's sexy we decided to wait_." Meg smiles at Duncan, gives him a quick kiss, and leaves.

"_All right, Duncan. Kissing on the lips now_." Ponders Cole.

Duncan sighs heavily, "_Somebody describe second base to me. Tell me what it's like. Is it beautiful there?_"

Everyone laughed ones again.

Inside the school.

Veronica _and Logan are kissing passionately. They do a standing roll from one side of the sink area to the other, never breaking apart and Logan lifts Veronica onto the counter. He pulls back and drops his head with a heavy sigh. _

"_What? I blockaded the door. I hung an 'Out of order' sign._"

_Logan has a huge grin on his face. He shakes his head. _

"_No, this is wrong. He looks around I mean a boy in a girl's bathroom, it's just-_"

"_So wrong, it's right?_"

Logan whispers against her lips, "_Yes._"

**A couple of months ago…**

_In the language lab, Peter and Marcos speak urgently to Beaver, who is wearing an earpiece attached to a computer teaching him French. _

Peter leans in closer, whispering, "_A couple of the sharks had to know about it. They'll come forward. Things like this don't stay secret_."

"_Damn right_." Marcos added.

Beaver looks at them worryingly, "_Yeah, but, I mean, do you guys really want people to know about it?_"

"_He's a pervert_." Peter speaks a bit more forcefully.

The computer, designed to record Beaver's attempts at French, is recording the conversation.

Seeing Beaver's hesitation, he tried once more, "_He's sick and what he did to us is wrong_."

"_Look, please don't drag me into this_." Beaver pleaded.

This time Marcos cut into the conversation, "_You're already in it. You'll thank us later._"

_Peter throws Marcos a glance as Marcos gets up from the desk. Peter follows. Beaver looks at him pleading. _

TBC…

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Should I continue? Any suggestions? Or ideas? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will). **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, I am super duper sorry for the delay on this chapter, life happened… But I'm back and ready to update more frequently. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…! I grammatical errors are mine, no beta.

A/N2: This is a filler chapter. It's helping set up some keys events for the next chapters... (hint, hint). Enjoy!

Chapter 1: A Look Back

11 Years earlier….

"Who's your daddy?"

The tiny blonde pretended to ponder.

Her father looked over at her sternly, crossing his hands over his chest, as he squatted next to her. She was tying her cleats.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, leaned in, and kissed his bald head, "you are."

He engulfed her in a warm embrace.

After parting, "Daddy, I love you this much." She demonstrated by parting her arms as farthest away as she could.

"I love you too sweetie." He handed her a small pink stuffed pony with purple hair.

She squealed in delight.

"Come one, or you are going to be late for softball practice." He stated already walking towards the door with her bag.

"Okay."

"Happy sixth birthday honey."

_Sinclair Residence _

"Mom, I can't find my glove. Do you know where it is?" The brunette yelled from her spot on the floor as she tossed everything in sight looking for her softball glove.

"Did you check your bag?" Questioned her mother.

"It's not there." She was clearly frustrated.

Laughter filled the house.

Deciding to take a quick break from her search, she went downstairs to investigate, "What's so fun-"

There on the floor was her younger sister sitting on the misplaced object.

Her father picked up her sister.

She gave her an austere look, "Lauren, this is not a toy and it wasn't funny." She said turning to look at her mom.

Lauren looked down at her hands, "I didn't want you to go."

The brunette kneeled down in front of her sister, "And why not?"

"I want you to stay here with me and play." She said sheepishly.

"When I come back from practice we will play what ever you want."

"You promise?" She asked hopefully.

"I promise." She assured her.

"Okay."

_Dog Beach_

"Good job Dick! Now swim, wait for it, wait for it, now!" Yelled Dick senior.

Dick got up on that surfboard when his dad told him to. He rode his very first wave.

Dick was a natural.

It was Cassidy's turn to try. He was Dick's younger brother by only one year.

"Damn it Cassidy! You can't be afraid of it! I want you to do it again!" Dick senior was very frustrated.

"Dad, I can't-" The youngest Casablancas brother was scared. He didn't like the beach or anything about it.

"You are going to stay here all night until you get it right. Get back on, now!" He demanded.

Cassidy got back on now for the third time that day, another wipe out.

_Kane Residence _

"Duncan, I can't find my pom poms!" Whined Lilly.

"I don't know where they are. Did you check your closet?" Inquired Duncan, Lilly's younger brother, by one year.

"No."

"I'll help."

"Thanks, donut." Lilly lay back down on her bed waiting for her brother to come in and help.

Duncan went into his sister's room, "How do you expect to find it if you don't look for it and don't call me donut!"

"I won't call you donut anymore. Okay, donut?" She asked playfully.

"I won't help if you keep calling me that." Duncan responded putting his foot down.

"I'm sorry donut. I won't do it again." She said crossing her fingers.

Duncan shot her the death glare before he searched her closet, "Here." He threw her pom poms.

"Thanks. Did Celeste sign you up for little league like you wanted?"

"No. She signed me up for Future Leaders of America." He sounded upset.

Lilly just laughed.

_Brooklyn, New York _

"Honey, we're home."

Alicia walked out from the kitchen drying her hands on a kitchen towel. "Where did you guys go?"

"Dad took us to the park to play basketball." The boy informed his mother. "He said I have real potential." He said bouncing the ball in the living room.

"Wallace, I told you already no dribbling inside the house." She responded sternly. "Go wash up for dinner and help out your little brother."

"Yes ma'am. Come on Darrell." He grabbed his brother's hand and headed upstairs to wash up.

"You know, he really is very good." He kissed his wife on the temple. "I'm very proud of him. I signed him up for a team."

"You believe in him that much?" She asked looking up straight in his eyes.

"My son is a natural." He stated matter-of-factly.

She gave him a quick peck, "Our son."

_Echolls Residence _

Los Angeles, California

"Logan, honey where are you?" His mother asked.

Logan was trying very hard not to laugh. Him and his mom were playing hide and seek. He was hiding discreetly in the hallway closet behind some coats. It was his moms turn to look for him.

She had been looking for him for the past ten minutes.

It was a tradition they had. The only thing they did together. Each taking turns hiding and looking for each other. After they were done playing they'd try to bake cookies and eat them with milk. It only happened about once a year. They had done it the past two years making this their third.

She finally found him.

They headed towards the kitchen to make chocolate chip cookies. Cookies that ended up burnt, but that they still ate with milk. They sat in front of the t.v. watching "I Love Lucy" re-runs.

It was the episode where Lucy worked at the chocolate factory.

Logan was laughing hysterically that he accidentally dropped milk on the couch.

"No, tell them I will not sign anything unless they add another zero. Bye."

Logan's mother stood up from the couch, "Aaron you're home early."

"I'm sorry. I came early from a shoot into my house. Do you want me to leave and come back whenever you please?" He asked anger already rising.

"No, it just took me by surprised that's all." She stammered out.

"Good. Where's Logan?" He demanded.

"Sitting on the couch."

Logan turned around when he heard his name, "Hi, dad."

Aaron walked towards Logan and noticed the stain on the couch, "What the hell did you do? Are you that stupid? There's a reason why we have a kitchen." Aaron raised his hand to back-hand Logan, but Lynn stopped him by grabbing his arm.

Aaron turned around to look at her, fury clearly in his eyes, he slapped her instead. "This is between me and him. Stay out of it." Malice dripped from his words as he warned her to stay out.

Logan couldn't believe his eyes; his father had just slapped his mother all because he spilled milk on the couch. He couldn't let him get away with that. When his father turned around Logan jumped at him and punched him as hard as he could.

Aaron wiped a drop of blood from his lip, "So, you are trying to be a man? I'll show how to be a real man." Aaron grabbed Logan by the collar and dragged him into his office.

That night Logan got his first beating.

Aaron hit him with his belt three times right across his buttocks, punched him once right on the nose breaking it, and added one final touch a cigar burn on his lower back.

TBC…

**A special thanks to everyone reading the fic and those who are reviewing (you all get Logan or Dick life size cookies, depends on your preference):**

**Bella: **Glad you found the plot interesting. There will be other surprises and twists thrown in there… Thanks for commenting!

**Jenn6891: **Glad this fic caught your interest. Thanks for commenting!

**Tatsuki Uotani: **You got that right. The prologue does have a lot of key events (segments) that are very important to the rest of the story. Yes, Logan and Veronica are dating. There's a reason why that happened to Mac. Glad you found this intriguing. Sorry, you found it a bit unclear about the whole MaDi scene. It will be explained. Don't worry I haven't forgotten my other fics. Thanks for commenting!

**Adja:** I'm psyched that you loved the new changes. Thanks again for this wonderful idea! There will be quicker updates from now on. Yay! I finally got rid of the writer's block and life is starting to settle once more, giving me plenty of time to catch up. Thanks for the commenting!

**Thank you all for reviewing! You guys all ROCK!!**

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? Or ideas? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will). **


End file.
